An Unexpected Outcome
by JestersJoker93
Summary: Thorin and Bilbo harbor feelings for each other. Everybody knows but them. Gandalf, Fili and Kili decide to help. Fluffy happy ending xD


Hello there! I watched "The Hobbit" a few days ago and I must say, I ship Thorin and Bilbo. I'll be a Bagginshielder for the rest of my life xD And yeah, I know how the book ends :(  
But that's not the topic today :D  
I wrote a little Thilbo One-Shot and it was really fun :D  
Based on a conversation with one of my best friends. And the dream that came from this conversation.  
It was about Thilbo Fanart, and my friend said that she has no idea where Bilbo starts and Thorin ends. Then we started talking about wrestling and stuff and yeah xD  
I hope you like it, and again sorry for my grammar, I'm still from Germany xD (I know that this is no excuse xD)  
Regards  
Joker

An Unexpected Relationship

Bilbo was tired. They were walking for hours now, without stopping. He wasn't worried about himself, far away from it; he was just worried about their leader. Thorin got terribly injured; he hadn't had the energy to travel. Bilbo could feel that, because he was walking right beside Thorin. His pace was slower than usual and he tripped every few seconds.

But the other dwarves and Gandalf were tired themselves and hadn't noticed the slip in Thorin's behavior. But Bilbo didn't dare to ask Thorin to stop. After all Thorin had a higher opinion of him now and even respected him.

And it felt simply wonderful when Thorin had hugged Bilbo earlier. For the first time in his entire life Bilbo hat felt entirely safe and at ease. He had to admit that the dwarf prince was rather handsome. And Thorin had saved his life on more than one occasion.

"We will rest now for a while and attend our injuries!" Thorin suddenly yelled with his deep voice and sent shivers down Bilbo's spine. The dwarves, the wizard and the Hobbit sighed in relief. Quickly they sat their camp up and prepared supper. Bilbo was busy helping the injured, when Thorin's voice called for him, Kili and Fili.

"What's the matter uncle?" Kili asked with an worried expression.

"I want you and Fili to train our burglar in swordsmanship. Our encounter with Azog was a close run and I don't want our burglar to get killed." Thorin hummed and Kili and Fili exchanged an amused glance. Bilbo was completely oblivious. But he understood that Thorin didn't mean to say that he, Bilbo, was weak. Bilbo saw real concern in the dwarf king's eyes.

"Well, we could certainly do that, but first of all we want our share of supper." Fili said and disappeared together with his brother, chuckling all the while. Bilbo was left alone with Thorin and an awkward silence emerged.

"Uhm… I could help you with your wounds, if you would allow me…" Bilbo murmured and looked pretty shyly up to Thorin.

"I would appreciate that…" Thorin murmured and smirked slightly. He took off his armor and tunic an revealed the mess of bruises and small wounds.

"Wait a moment while I'll go fetch some…supplies." Bilbo said and grew pretty red at the sight of Thorin's bare chest. What in the world was wrong with him today? When he returned with some salve and bandages Thorin was still sitting there.

Bilbo attended to Thorin's wounds and bruises and wrapped the bandage tight around the dwarven king's torso.

"Thank you burglar." Thorin said with an honest smile on his face. Bilbo had to swallow hard and stuttered: "Well it's not m-m-much, b-but it's a-all I can do!"

And then he quickly left to get some supper for himself. Kili and Fili erupted into silent laughter while watching this scene and even Gandalf smirked.

"Hey Kili, I have a plan!" Fili said with an mischievous grin plastered across his face.  
"And what would that be?" Kili asked with a grin similar to Fili's.

"Let's teach our dear hobbit in the arts of wrestling too! I mean, you'll never know what happens when you lose your sword! Bilbo could die if we don't show him some fighting styles without weapons at its center!" Fili chuckled.

"A very good idea indeed!" Gandalf said. He could easily imagine what the two brothers were planning.  
And so the trio sat there, plotting in silence. That was, until Thorin appeared behind them and said: "Fili, Kili, go fetch our dear burglar and start with your first lesson."

"Alright uncle. By the way, we want to teach Bilbo in swordless fighting arts too, if that is alright." Kili said and had to use all his power not to laugh. Fili nearly lost it, but he managed to cover that with wild coughing.

"Fili, you should ask Gandalf for something against your cold. And Kili, I think that's a very good idea. I'll take care of the swordless fighting arts." Thorin said and walked away. Kili and Fili erupted in laughter again and Gandalf said: "Well, that was easy."

And so Kili and Fili went to fetch their dear victim- pardon me, BURGLAR to start training. All the while Thorin observed their training. After a while the other dwarves and Gandalf came to watch too.  
Bilbo was highly concentrated. He thought about a way to dodge Kili and hit him right after. And then it came to him. Kili raised his stick high over his head and Bilbo dashed forward, slid under Kili's legs and hit him hard in the back.

"Amazing! You're quite talented!" Kili said when he turned to face Bilbo.

"But your pose isn't quite right." Thorin said with his deep voice and walked over to Bilbo to correct his pose.

"Your feet are too close together, you have to spread your legs more." He said and ignored Fili and Kili's laughter. His cheek got a bit warmer than usual but he continued to correct the hobbit.

"Try it now, it should be much easier than before!" Thorin said and took a few steps back.

Bilbo had to admit that it really was easier, but Kili managed to disarm him as often as before.  
"That's enough. You made quite the progress burglar. Now I will train you in swordless styles. Swordless styles are much more advantageous than sword styles." Thorin said and dressed down to simple trousers and his tunic. Bilbo had to swallow hard. Swordless styles meant much more body contact than he could manage with this confused mind of his.

They started simple, because of Thorin's injuries. Thorin taught Bilbo how to dodge attacks with random things from the forest floor. Bilbo managed quite well.

"I think that's enough for today. We all have to rest. Fili, Kili, you two are in charge for the first watch." Thorin said and went back to the camp to join the other dwarves who had already returned.

When Thorin and Bilbo were out of eyesight Kili said: "Well brother, that was indeed a good idea!"  
"Indeed! Have you seen how uncle looked at Bilbo? There's something going on between the two of them, Bilbo had that look in his eyes too!"

"I have another idea! I know that our dear uncle will sleep next to the point where we keep watch. We could sing a little song, don't you think?"

"And what song would that be?"

Kili told him and both wore a smile of pure evil. Whistling and humming they went to their place and sat down. Soon they began to sang, for everybody possible to hear.

"Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the boy  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the boy  
Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the boy  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the boy  
Go on and kiss the boy"

Of course everybody knew which two males of this company were meant. Except two said males. Gandalf quietly chuckled to himself, just like the other dwarves. But soon everybody was asleep. Except Fili, Kili, Thorin and a certain hobbit. Said Hobbit was deep in thought.

Bilbo couldn't deny it any longer. He must admit it to himself. He felt drawn to Thorin from the very beginning, even when Thorin treated him like Orc shit. Thorin had saved his life on many occasions. He tried to save Bilbo from the Trolls; he saved Bilbo from falling off the cliff and so on.

And because Bilbo liked Thorin, he had saved him from Azog's final blow, risking his own life. Bilbo realized that he would do it again.

Bilbo was sure that Thorin wouldn't return his feelings for him, but Bilbo was happy if Thorin simply lived on and if they could be friends.

After a while Bilbo fell asleep, oblivious to the fact that a certain dwarf king was thinking about the same things.

The next morning all woke up to a bright sky. A few dwarves were already busy packing up or preparing breakfast. When Thorin opened his eyes he was confronted with a shy looking hobbit, who held a few bandages.

"Sorry to wake you, but I wanted to attend your wounds one last time, before we continue our journey." Bilbo said much stronger than he felt. He had a rather graphic dream about Thorin and himself last night.

He shook his head. It wouldn't help to think about a naked Thorin hovering about him, when said Thorin was sitting in front of him, injured. And it certainly didn't help as said Thorin took of his tunic, so Bilbo could change the bandages.

Thorin noticed the crimson red blush on Bilbo's face, but decided to ignore it, because he felt his cheeks grow warm.

"So, it's finished. Your wounds look way better and I think you can take of the bandage in the evening and go on without it." Bilbo said. Thorin just nodded and put tunic and armor back on. Bilbo just got up when Kili accidentally jostled him and Bilbo fell right into Thorin's chest. Strong arms enfolded him and Bilbo blushed again. Then he realized that Thorin was holding him and he grew pale. Kili chuckled quietly. Mission accomplished!

"I-I-I'm terribly sorry Thorin!" Bilbo stuttered and stumbled back on his feet. Thorin just glared at Kili who disappeared chuckling and said: "It was Kili's fault, not yours hobbit!"

But Bilbo was long gone to pack his things and didn't hear him. Thorin just chuckled.  
_Just wait my little Hobbit _he thought and got ready too.

When they stopped to set up their camp, dawn was already over. But the company was in better spirits than the day before.

As soon as Thorin was ready with his preparations he put his armor and tunic down and ripped the bandages off. His wounds were almost healed and his bruising had turned from black and violet to green and yellow.

On the nearby pond he took a small bath and came back to the camp, hair still wet. He noticed that Bilbo stared at him and smiled. Bilbo looked at the ground, a cute little blush on his cheeks.

"Hey Bilbo! Today I'll show you some wrestling moves!" Fili shouted over the campfire. Bilbo just gulped and nodded.

Soon after they finished their supper Fili and Bilbo went to the pond to begin their training. Gandalf, Kili and Thorin followed them. The Halfling wasn't too bad, better than in swordsmanship. But as Thorin watched, he noticed one thing: He grew more jealous with every passing second. Gandalf and Kili noticed too and exchanged an amused glance.

They wondered how long Thorin was able to watch Fili and Bilbo, how they were tossing on the ground, and just when they thought that they had to wait until tomorrow Thorin said, harder than necessary: "Enough Fili. I will continue with the training!"

Kili and Gandalf grinned and when Fili joined them they had to give their best not to laugh. Thorin stripped down to his trousers and tunic and got in position in front of Bilbo, who looked rather frightened.

When they started all of Bilbo's fear vanished. He had to concentrate. His and Thorin's bodies were touching constantly and Bilbo had to concentrate on his feelings. The memory of his dream didn't help him in the slightest.

Thorin had to face the same battle. The body of his hobbit was rubbing against his, and he could feel the tension between them. He didn't know when they started, this feeling for the Hobbit underneath him, but they were there. And they were strong.

But he did not notice this feelings until Bilbo saved his life. And from this moment on, everything began to get clearer to him. Why he treated the Hobbit so bad, but also saved the Hobbits life on more than one occasion.

He came back to himself when Bilbo rolled him over and straddled him. Thorin was so surprised that he went al limp. But soon enough he gained his strength back and rolled them over again. Both were panting and red and sticky with sweat. But both loved every second of it. That was, until Kili interrupted.

"We will return to the camp. It's getting late, but we wish you a very fun evening! And uncle, don't forget to show Bilbo the special move called 'tame the big snake'" Kili shouted and he, Fili and Gandalf erupted in laughter.

Thorin blushed very deeply, whilst Bilbo looked very confused. He watched Thorin and said: "Hey, that special move sounded good! Will you teach me?"

Thorin then completely lost it. He pinned Bilbo to the ground, his poor, innocent Halfling and crushed his lips on Bilbo's.

Bilbo, caught in utter surprise went all limp. Thorin was kissing him. The dwarf king was kissing him. The man he harbored feelings for, kissed him!

Thorin let go of Bilbo, but watched him with a thoughtful gaze.

" You know Bilbo; I'm rather fond of you. I don't know when these feelings started, but they are definitely there. If you don't feel the same for me, then say so now, and I shall never pester you-"but Thorin couldn't finish this sentence for Bilbo's arms snaked around his neck and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Bilbo moaned in pleasure, whilst Thorin purred in victory.

He let go of Bilbo's lips, just so he could continue his onslaught on that lovely neck of his Hobbit.  
"T-Thorin!" Bilbo moaned and wiggled. Thorin could feel Bilbo's errection rubbing at his own and groaned. He started to undress the hobbit and finished with this task stripped down his own clothing.

The skin on skin contact was almost too much to handle for both of them. Thorin bit down on Bilbo's neck and marked him as his own.

"No more wrestling lessons from Kili and Fili!" Thorin whispered into Bilbo's ear and sucked the soft spot behind his lover's ear. Bilbo moaned and rubbed himself harder against Thorin. Thorin sucked one of Bilbo's lovely nipples, while he put one of his hands to Bilbo's mouth. Obediently Bilbo sucked Thorin's fingers in and coated them in salvia. It was almost too much for Thorin, but just almost. Bilbo let go of his fingers and made a sound of disapproval, but when one of Thorin's fingers came down to his secret entrance all was forgotten.

Thorin took good care of widening his Hobbit and positioned himself between Bilbo's legs. Bilbo was a mess. His hair was messed up, his face was reddened and sweat glistened in the moonlight. Thorin lost it again. He shoved himself all the way home.

Thorin and Bilbo moaned in unison. Thorin leaned his head on Bilbo's shoulder to regain some composure. But Bilbo just wiggled under him and moaned: "Please Thorin, move!"

And the dwarvens king obliged. He thrust hard into his lovely little Hobbit, who was moaning and purring, sounds that went straight to Thorin's abdomen. He slid one of his hands down on Bilbo's cock and started massaging in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long for Bilbo to come, and when he came he nearly screamed Thorin's name.

After two or three more thrusts, Thorin emptied himself into Bilbo and collapsed on top of him. Their breathing was ragged and Bilbo slung his arms around Thorin, as if to comfort him. But soon Thorin rolled over on his side, pulling Bilbo with him.

After a short silence Thorin said: "As I said, no more wrestling lessons with Fili or Kili!"  
"And why would that be?" Bilbo purred.

"It's simple. Only I am allowed to touch you!" Thorin growled and kissed Bilbo hard. Bilbo moaned silently and snuggled closer to Thorin. Thorin pulled Bilbo as close as possible and put his cloak of fur over them.

"I'll never let you go, my dear Hobbit!" Thorin whispered, when he put his head on top of Bilbo's hair.

"Promise?" Bilbo asked and kissed Thorin's chest.

"Promise…" Thorin growled and sleep came over them.


End file.
